


dejected from the feeling

by pixieyoshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, High-school au, M/M, Oneshot, cookie dough ice cream - Freeform, hyuck also is a member of a gardening club, hyuck is patient, jeno goes to hyuck for advice, low self confidence, not really slow burn but they do get together, red carnations, renjun is somewhat insecure, soulmate-flower au, taeil and jaehyun are featured as teachers, they fight over ice cream in the beginning, yellow carnations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieyoshi/pseuds/pixieyoshi
Summary: Soulmates are found through the vision of one another when meeting eyes. As your assigned flower blossoms into their sight from the location of your eyes, Renjun and Donghyuck figure out they’re a pair after arguing over the last tub of cookie-dough infused ice cream. Though Renjun is unhappy to find the red carnations sprouting from Donghyuck’s eyes as all he had to offer were yellow ones.( in other words, renjun does not believe he’s a good enough partner for donghyuck. though, donghyuck is patient and thinks otherwise. )
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	dejected from the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for clicking on my renhyuck story. I really hope you enjoy it as I have had much fun writing it. let me also inform you about the meanings of the featured flowers in this story!
> 
> red carnations: deep love & affection - donghyuck  
> yellow carnations: rejection & disappointment - renjun  
> blue orchids: tranquility & peace - jeno  
> balloon flower: unchanging love & honesty - jaemin

To be cursed with yellow carnations and concealed low-self esteem, the two worlds collide when Renjun meets his unexpected soulmate when fighting for the last single-person tub of cookie dough infused ice cream. Their intersection was not planned, nor, once again _expected_ as their faces were far from unfamiliar. Renjun, who is quick to take back his argument (and hand from the tub) backs away from Lee Donghyuck as he notices the blossoming red carnations consuming his pupils. “Red…” He mutters to himself, knowing that it made up one-third of the existing primary colors. Whilst Renjun has his flooded with the shade that most connects with the sun, _yellow_. A color that also makes up the three primary colors. 

  
  
  


There was nothing wrong with the color yellow, except for maybe when seen in snow. But, the meaning behind his flowers resonates with him greatly as Renjun has had an overwhelming fear of meeting his soulmate. As most were impatient to meet eyes and experience the life-changing phenomenon of watching the various types of plants sprout their images through our way of vision. Renjun did _not_ want his soulmate to see his. 

  
  
  


“Yellow,” Donghyuck points to Renjun’s eyes, referring to the yellow carnations that overtake the pools of brown. “I can see yellow carnations sprouting from your eyes.” In the cases of soulmates, your assigned pair is the only person who can witness the special event. There’s no point in denying it to Donghyuck, because Renjun can obviously see the same thing happening in Donghyuck’s eyes. “They’re pretty, yellow carnations are nice.”

  
  
  


“No, they’re not,” Renjun mutters in a low tone, “take the ice cream. Pretend this never happened.” He begins to take his leave towards the register with the current items in his hand. As his day has been extremely well, the reward for sweets was on Renjun’s list for the day. Now, it’s been blatantly ruined with the presence of his presumed soulmate. 

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck isn’t one to take instructions from just anyone, but, as the boy turns around and walks off with tiny stomps. There’s a voice in his head that tells him to stay put as chasing after him would lead to major destruction. Maybe it’s the tiny stomps that give away that answer, or Donghyuck has a major craving to fulfill and he can’t waste any time straying away from a tub of ice cream. In the end, he believes his decisions were influenced by both.

  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  


To return back home empty handed was disappointing to Renjun as he was in need of a nice snack. But, the next day at school the story paid off to be slightly captivating as he explained to his friends thoroughly about the incident that almost placed Renjun into his grave. “ _Lee Donghyuck_ , out of all people, is my soulmate.” He repeats to Jaemin and Sungchan, the two boys slowly nodding as they comprehend the older’s words. “You guys know who he is right?”

  
  
  
  


“Yeah, he’s a member of the gardening club. You know, the people who like-” In the midst of Jaemin’s response, he’s cut off by Renjun’s groan who obviously is seen to be unhappy. “Something wrong with the gardening club?”

  
  
  
  


“I mean, that somewhat implies that he’s a plant fanatic right? Meaning he’d have some basic knowledge or _too_ much knowledge on plants and their background.” Another fear of Renjun has now appeared, his soulmate being aware of the meaning of his assigned flowers as they did not have a positive connotation to it. Jaemin and Sungchan, who are unaware of this, don't follow Renjun's lack of enthusiasm. “Can’t believe I have to get tied up with him, I’m helpless.”

  
  
  
  


“Well, at least you know your soulmate is in your reach?” Sungchan tries to cheer him up. Which doesn’t exactly happen as Renjun sends the younger male a tiny glare. “B-But! You can always ignore him if you’re not interested, you know? The whole soulmate idea is a bit forced. Don’t you think?” The chestnut brunette turns to Jaemin for an answer, he receives a tiny shake of the head as he should’ve stopped sooner with his words. 

  
  
  
  


“Thanks Sungchan, but regardless of what we believe. The law of attraction will play into this somehow and that makes me a bit concerned.” 

  
  
  
  


“Concerned that you’ll be getting a boyfriend?” Jaemin scoffs, laughing as he raises an eyebrow towards Renjun. Sungchan automatically laughs as he finds the argument funny, but shuts it once Renjun gives him another offended look. 

  
  
  
  


“Funny, _very_ funny.” Renjun states, before changing the subject of his new first-world problem. 

  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  


Lee Donghyuck, dirty gloves and dusty knees had just finished planting a new row of bought succulents for the gardening club to admire. Though there were only four members, he was glad to have a bit of company in the greenhouse as the large area could get lonely at times. “Hey, Donghyuck. Our next period is starting soon.” Jeno shouts from the entrance, waving his hands around largely in case his attention was still set on his plant buddies. 

  
  
  
  


“I’m aware,” Donghyuck replies, “I’ll be out in a second.”

  
  
  
  


“A second to you is thirty minutes, Mr. Jung won’t be happy to find you late in your seat again.” Jeno reminds, which only makes Donghyuck laugh as the young teacher always got on his ass. 

  
  
  
  


“What makes him think I’ll sprint all the way to the hundred wing to be in a calculus class when I could be here?” The brunette questions loudly to Jeno who still stands at the entrance. “You wouldn’t want to be caught in a derivative lesson, _would you_?”

  
  
  
  


“I wouldn’t.” The boy with the eye smile admits, Donghyuck was sure that he would have agreed no matter if he tried to deny it. “But, I don’t enjoy Mr. Jung getting on my ass for _you_ missing class. I’m not a babysitter.”

  
  
  
  


“You should tell him that yourself, _also_ , I never said you had to be.”

  
  
  
  


With that said, Jeno can only shake his head and return to walking along the halls that the students follow as it is their passing period. Donghyuck, who still needed to wash up wasn’t bothered by the fact of being late to class. Instead, he’d take his time in order to care for each plant to ensure that they’d be fine the next day when it came to checking up on them. He finds peace in gardening, the sight of seeing a sprout and watering a plant was relaxing to the male as his life could get a bit out of hand. So, their school’s greenhouse is Donghyuck’s claimed source of escape without a doubt.

  
  
  
  


Though, he works extra hard today as he has a lot on his mind. As he recalls the scene from yesterday, he had bumped into Huang Renjun. A student in the same year as him and someone who had yellow carnations blooming in their eyes as they made eye contact for a short amount of time. The moment does not leave his mind as both boys were entranced during the seconds they had acknowledged each other’s existences. _But_ , what bothers Donghyuck is how he let Renjun escape from his hands. Leaving only his picked snacks and tub of ice cream in his palms. 

  
  
  
  


Now, he’s sure there’s a reason for everything. For Renjun, with the radiating disappointment and annoyance of their shared discovery. It’s either Renjun is unhappy with the news that he is soulmates with Donghyuck, _or_ there’s more behind the story of his fueling emotions. He hopes it’s the second one though Donghyuck isn’t one to get too invested in other people’s business. Though, he won’t deny that maybe for this once he’d like to do some digging that isn’t related to soil. “Guess his yellow carnations fit him well. It was a basic sign of rejection from the start.” Donghyuck laughs to himself as he begins to remove his gloves. 

  
  
  
  


Of course, we couldn’t forget Renjun’s biggest fear of Donghyuck being a plant-know it all.

  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
  


The next day, Renjun is welcomed with some unexpected news. 

  
  
  


“And so, a birdie has heard from another birdie that _you_ are ignoring Lee Donghyuck.” Dejun, a fourth-year student, teases Renjun as he wraps his arms around his upper body. Renjun, who glares up at the older male tries to wiggle out of his hold. “Why won’t you return my affection!”  
  


  
  
  


“There’s no law stating that I should,” Renjun argues, still attempting to remove Dejun from him. But, as he sits in a chair and has the older’s weight laying on him does not add up well in his equation of success. “Come on, class is starting soon. Shouldn’t you be getting to yours?”

  
  
  
  
  


“Yeah, _but_ , there’s been some arrangements made with transfer students. I heard some people are getting moved around. So, people from B-3 who have potential are being sent to A-3.” The ravenette explains, which doesn’t turn any of Renjun’s bolts as it had nothing to do with him. “So, I heard Donghyuck is moving up a class, specifically, to _this_ one.”

  
  
  
  


That simple piece of information was more than enough to not only twist a couple of Renjun’s gears, but ignite panic in his whole system. Dejun, who removes himself from Renjun, finally realizes that the younger has become still. He shakes the boy a couple of times to bring his exterior back to life. Inside Renjun’s head, the rationality and minions of his mind are going insane, maybe it’s time for his villain origin arc to happen as whoever transferred Donghyuck into his class was out of their minds. “Great, just my luck.” He finally mutters, who lifts the stress from Dejun’s chest. 

  
  
  
  


Dejun looks down to his watch, the large handle about to hit the twelve as their next class was starting soon. “Well, guess I have to go. Don’t want my English teacher raging at me once again for being late.”

  
  
  
  


“Have fun with that.” As Renjun has no faith in his speed, hoping that he trips on the way there. But, he somewhat hopes the same for Donghyuck as he would rather wish for the male to take his sweet time on the way to class. 

  
  
  
  


And, maybe Renjun doesn’t have the worst luck in the world. As their beginning period was right after lunch, Donghyuck was notoriously known to be late by Mr. Jung every period. Now, Mr. Moon will have to be informed by the fact as the routine will soon be engraved into his mind. Which is why thirty minutes into class, Donghyuck is now receiving a lecture from their educator as his reasonings were far from valid. “The snake plants had to be moved, the spot they were placed in had too much sunlight. It’s not good for them.”

  
  
  
  
  


“I’m glad you’re nurturing our school’s greenhouse, but, that doesn’t leave you off the hook for missing class.” Taeil tells, though he only receives an awkward nod from Donghyuck. “take a seat, let me continue my lesson.”

  
  
  
  


The atmosphere of the classroom is shortly purified with its returned silence. Donghyuck had taken a seat next to Eric as it was the only empty spot available in the room. He’s located in the front, diagonally right if Renjun is being specific with direction. As Renjun unconsciously begins to squint, he realizes the boy’s hair is a bit out of place. Elbows dirty and that the back of his slacks are not in great shape. Referring back to him being one with the gardening club, he can tell he’s quite dedicated to his job. 

  
  
  
  
  


Though Renjun’s rationality and common sense tries to reason with his fears that Donghyuck is not as nearly as bad as he believes. He is still unable to confidently grasp onto those words as Donghyuck seemed a bit _too_ good to be true. As Renjun recalls back to the various flowers he’s familiar with, Donghyuck resonates closely with sunflowers. A set of yellow flowers he deserved to see as yellow carnations weren’t as beautiful. They have a positive message that lay within the petals and stem of the plant. He doesn't understand how he is able to find red carnations blossoming in Donghyuck’s eyes, but is forced to gift yellow carnations for Donghyuck. It was unfair, unfair that Donghyuck didn’t receive what he deserved. 

  
  
  
  
  


And, with the thoughts overflowing in his mind that is currently overcapacity in storage. He’s caught staring at Donghyuck by the male himself. A tiny smile appears on the other’s face, a small wave done for a short millisecond as he didn’t want to catch Mr. Moon’s attention due to him being seated near the front of the room. Renjun immediately turns away and sets his eyes on his paper like every other student should be doing. But, sometimes his ears aren’t the best liar, so, when his partner Seungmin questions if he’s doing alright. He can only nod lightly and return back to recollecting his focus. 

  
  
  
  
  


In spite of the moment, Donghyuck’s heart was undeniably warm. 

  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
  


With the warmth needing a buddy to juxtapose its temperature. Renjun had returned to the same convenient store after school in order to score a tub of cookie dough ice cream as he was unable to when he bumped into Donghyuck. Also, from what he recalls, they were low on inventory so even if he was going to argue, he would have left empty-handed as the second hand embarrassment of the scene would have haunted his mind forever. Unconsciously, Renjun waits in front of the freezer. Staring at his searched item but does not take the initiative to grab it out of its place. In shorter words, he waits. But, _for who_? 

  
  
  


Of course, common sense once again answers for him. It’s Lee Donghyuck he’s waiting for, but his pride is too large to get dented by verbally admitting it. So, the thought swims in his mind for stretched seconds as he continues to stare at the tub. He’s sure the cashier and employees in the backroom are judging him when watching the running security footage. But, he wonders why Donghyuck hasn’t popped up yet. It’s not like he has something to say to him, it’s just...the moment seemed to feel like a building scene from a movie. In Renjun’s mind, Donghyuck should be running here at this moment. Meeting him with his breath beat and sloppy words as it was a last-minute choice. While Renjun himself, ultimately stares him down with dull eyes until he says something snarky in response to his impulsive actions. 

  
  
  
  


That wasn’t going to happen, as it was merely envisioned in Renjun’s mind. It would only take place in the movies. But, with his imagination going wild with the possibilities of meeting Donghyuck in the small convenient shop once again, fighting over ice cream, had a low chance of occurring.

  
  
  
  


But, as he doubts his created desires. Donghyuck is sure to cross paths with him once again.

  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
  


“Why are you telling me to spy on Jeno and you? Is this some type of mission that I wasn’t informed about?” As Renjun is being dragged out of their school’s main building and out into the back where the large field is located. Nevertheless, including the school’s greenhouse. “Care to explain what’s going on Mr. Na?”

  
  
  
  


Jaemin decides to stop in his tracks for a moment to catch Renjun up with the news. “I had to accompany my sister yesterday to buy flowers for some project or something. I saw Jeno at the florist and you know we’ve barely spoken a word to each other. _But_ , I saw some type of blue flower when we exchanged a long glance. I want to know if my mind was fucking with me or he and I are actually something.”

  
  
  
  


“So, you’re making me tag along for?-”

  
  
  
  
  


“In case he turns me down. Also, you can’t say that I was overexaggerating my storytelling this time.” He’s right, Jaemin can get out of hand with details and his group of friends somewhat comprehended the scenes a bit differently than what had actually happened. So, Renjun accepts his commands once and allows him to lead the way to wherever Lee Jeno was located. “I heard he sometimes accompanies Donghyuck in the greenhouse, so, if you’re uncomfortable seeing Donghyuck. You can run off, I won’t judge.”

  
  
  
  
  


“I don’t know if I should be slightly offended or appreciative of what you said.” 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin doesn’t respond to his words and with a few more seconds of walking to the end of the field. They meet eyes with the sliding door to the greenhouse, its paned glass is a bit dirty. But, Jaemin and Renjun can peek through the transparent walls though it’s difficult to spot the two boys who usually are within the space. Entering quietly, it’s a bit humid, _warm_ to be exact and the air is heavy to Renjun as he begins to feel sticky. “Gosh, it’s like they’re building a new world here…” The Chinese male mutters to himself as he looks around. But, Jaemin shushes him quickly as he begins to walk forward, still dragging Renjun through the pathway. 

  
  
  
  


“Wow, weird encounters for you too?” A voice questions to another, obviously not towards Jaemin and Renjun as they had merely stumbled across the ongoing conversation. The two crouch behind a large row of greens, which are actually madagascar dragon trees if we’re being specific. But, the two stayed silent as they both became aware that they had interrupted something serious. “It’s nice to hear that you’ve met him though.”

  
  
  
  
  


“I don’t think I like it,” A new voice replies, it’s Jeno who sits beside a yucca. Being careful of his movements as he didn’t want to bump into the plant. “I mean, _I do_ . It’s just, I didn’t expect Jaemin’s eyes to be _that_ pretty. I don’t know what he holds, but, I think if I explain them to you. You’d be able to figure it out.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Give me the details and I’ll ask the files in my brain dedicated to flowers to help.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Well, they’re a light purple. Similar to lavender but a tad more vibrant. From what I recall, the flowers also hold white in the middle. They somewhat replicate a star, five petals exactly and I’m sure of it. Jaemin has pretty eyes, so, the flower compliments him well.”

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck stops his watering for a second to think, “Five petals?” As he turns to Jeno for confirmation. The boy nods and he nods as well to return back to his thinking. “If I’m not wrong, the only five petal-lavendar colored flowers I’m familiar with are platycodon gradiflorus. Or in other words, _balloon flowers_. But, my question is why are you so worked up over figuring out it was Jaemin? For some reason, I’m getting a slight similarity in our soulmate situation.”

  
  
  
  
  


“I don’t know… I feel _embarrassed_ . Embarrassed for Jaemin, you know everyone except you has clashed my flower’s meaning with my exterior. Because they apply it’s meaning to me as a whole, they all perceive me as only... _that_. What if Jaemin only recognizes that like everyone else? I’m unsure of myself, I don’t know if I’d want that and-”

  
  
  
  


“Oh my gosh, Jeno. _Shut up._ ” Donghyuck finally interrupts. He finally puts down the watering can. The brunette takes his attention away from his plants and sits next to Jeno to knock some sense into him. In a verbal way of course. “I think our society has really made us believe our flowers are our only personality trait. Your flower's meaning doesn't matter Jeno. You're worrying about overlapping yourself with something that is meant to help us _find_ our soulmates. You and your flower are _separate_ , their meanings don't resonate with who you are as a person. Don’t you get it? Even if they do, that’s okay! You're meant to love someone and if you're lucky to find them, isn't that good enough? So stop this, you do know blue orchids are very pretty. I’m sure Jaemin would love _you_ and the flowers you hold in your eyes.”

  
  
  
  
  


As Jeno becomes quiet, Donghyuck waits for a response until he realizes a couple of sniffles come from the male beside him. Slowly, he lifts his arm closest to Jeno and pats his back. Allowing the boy to cry his closested emotions away, he smiles as the tears were only a step to Jeno’s pathway of acceptance to loving his insecurities that lay in his eyes. “Tranquility and peace, may you find it Lee Jeno.”

  
  
  
  
  


And though the words were directed to Jeno himself, Renjun who stiffly stands beside Jaemin has taken them to heart as well. Aligning the responsibilities of being one with the traits of his flowers, Renjun has expressed his rejection without mobilizing the other factors that could help him find love in and with Donghyuck. 

  
  
  
  


The source of disappointment and rejection would not only come from Renjun himself but blossom the spread into Donghyuck if he figured his soulmate wanted nothing to do with him. Renjun now has to remind himself, that they were meant to be.

  
  
  
  


No matter how much their definitions juxtapose each other. 

  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
  


When the end of the school week creeps under their noses. Here, Renjun stands in front of the same freezer after walking to the convenient store for a quick stop. His desired ice cream is still there, stationary in its designated place as it waits for someone to come and pick it up. But, Renjun once again doesn’t. He’s staring at it, lost in his thoughts as he repeats the same scene from the last time he had walked through the store’s door. “I’m glad we have similar taste in ice cream.”

  
  
  
  


Renjun turns his head to the left, finding Donghyuck standing right next to him. “I would bring up our flowers, but, I’m sure you want nothing to say about their alignments.”

  
  
  
  


“Truthfully, we are different in terms of our flower’s definitions.” The shorter brunette admits, “but…” He hesitates with his next set of words, afraid that Donghyuck is going to intake his change of attitude negatively. “Maybe, we can still come together...even with our differences…?”

  
  
  


“Are you, Huang Renjun implying that you want to get to know me?” Donghyuck questions with a slightly teasing tone. Renjun, who’s eyes turn into crescents to intimidate the male nudges him with his shoulder. “On a serious note, I’d really like that.”

  
  
  
  


“So...what does that mean?” Renjun unsurefully asked, his mind on the edge as this conversation was too slow for his liking. 

  
  
  


  
“Want to get a coffee?”

  
  
  
  


“Right now?” As the shorter blinked with confusion. 

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck nods, “Yeah. That way, I can tell you all about yellow carnations and why they’re beautiful. And, why the holder of them is just as pretty as well.”

  
  
  
  


Renjun, who’s in awe can’t help but smile at his words. He tugs on the sleeve of Donghyuck’s polo, “Let’s go then. Tell me all about it.”

  
  
  
  
And so, Renjun learned by the flower fanatic himself. That yellow carnations had their own form of meaning that branched his worries away from their terrible meaning. Because yellow was associated with the sun, a color that resonates with Donghyuck dearly. Now, instead of referring to the yellow carnations as his bottled up fear of disappointment and rejection - Renjun uses the color to yield his upcoming newly created moments with Donghyuck. _His_ Donghyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got to the end! thank you and I love you, mwah! have a great day/night and I've hoped you enjoyed this <3


End file.
